


Морская дева тропических вод

by fandom_Xenophilia, yisandra



Series: FB 2015 [45]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морская дева тропических вод

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1580 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** м!русалка/м!человек  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** о, как обманчива природа!  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Продолжение текста 2 левела ["Морская дева полярных вод"](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126653.htm?oam#more10). Молодой вдохновлённый путешественник всё ещё стремится на встречу с девой своей мечты, но дева оказывается, как бы это сказать… не совсем такой, как ожидалось.  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона с разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Морская дева тропических вод"

***

– Тут уж как повезёт, – наставлял Ганса пожилой просоленный моряк, словно сошедший с иллюстрации из детской книжки (у него даже седые бакенбарды имелись, не говоря о курительной трубке из натурального вереска). – Они твари привередливые, их одной рыбой не купишь, рыбы тут у нас и так вон – полное море, успевай только сети ставить.

– И они, что же… ставят сети? – благоговейно вопросил Ганс.

Моряк посмотрел на него, как на тупого малька, и пыхнул трубкой.

– А как же. Чай, не дурнее нас как-то.

– Ну ладно, допустим, рыбу не брать…

– Как же не брать? Непременно брать! Подплываешь к ихней территории, вешаешь за борт «кричалку» и ждёшь. Ежели которой захочется пообщаться, тут уж ты держи рыбу наготове. Глядишь, она пожрёт, да и подобреет, тут уж не теряйся. Обещать ничего не стану, только бывало уже, что им занятно бывает «полюбопытствовать» с человеком, ежели ты меня понимаешь. Только вот чего, – старик пристально вгляделся в глаза внимательно слушающего туриста. – Не вздумай глупость какую отколоть, парень. У русалки не только зубы острее, чем у барракуды, они ещё и косяком всегда ходят. Вздумаешь одну обижать или там силком в лодку тянуть, вмиг на дно утащат, только пузыри всплывут. 

– А правда, – Ганс боязливо понизил голос, – что они иногда… ну, едят людей?

– Я о таком не слыхал. Раньше, когда хватало умников, что на них охоту затевали, русалки, бывало, корабли топили, и уж что с теми утопленниками делали – я без понятия. Может, и обгладывали. А так – ты их не тронешь, и они тебя, значит, тоже не тронут. Ну что, передумал, небось?

– Нет, – храбро сглотнул Ганс. – У меня мечта, понимаете ли. С детства мечтаю о прекрасной русалке. Я ведь, – в приступе внезапной откровенности добавил он, – один раз уже обжёгся… На Северном полюсе русалки больше похожи на тюленей – никому не в обиду будет сказано.

Он печально вздохнул.

Старик усмехнулся и покровительственно похлопал его по плечу:

– Выше нос, парень! Наши русалки похожи на все твои мокрые мечты одновременно!

***

Ласковое море в солнечных лучах казалось изумрудным. Ганс, обмазавшись с ног до головы солнцезащитным кремом, созерцал тропическую даль в бинокль. Катер качался у кораллового островка, в большом ведре тяжко всплескивала рыба.

Русалки появились после полудня, в количестве, намного превышавшем скромные гансовы запросы. Правда, интереса к его катеру они не проявляли и не приближались. Ганс вообще затруднился бы сказать, чем они заняты. Кажется, они просто… резвились, играя друг с другом, как дельфины. В отличие от полярных сородичей, обитатели тропических вод были созданиями яркими и изящными, как тропические рыбки, так что от такого зрелища даже на расстоянии начинало рябить в глазах.

Ганс отёр лоб над биноклем и чуть не свалился за борт, когда сзади его вдруг окликнули певучим голосом:

– Эй, человек!

Поспешно развернувшись, он обнаружил, что, будучи слишком увлечён плясками пребывающих в отдалении русалок, невольно позволил одной из них подобраться совсем близко. Дева не просто подплыла к нему, она умудрилась незамеченной выбраться на коралловый островок и расположиться там в весьма изящной позе, как бы призывая собой полюбоваться.

А полюбоваться там было на что. Старый моряк не соврал, местные морские девы вполне отвечали гансовым представлениям о том, как должны выглядеть настоящие русалки.

Прелестное создание было весьма миниатюрным, милого, тропически-яркого жёлто-красного колёра с черепаховыми чёрными пятнами. Сердцевидной формы лицо обрамляли нежные кружевные плавники ярко-алого цвета, переход туловища в хвост знаменовался тонкой талией, и – о чудо! – сосков у русалки было не шесть, не восемь и даже не четыре, а именно два, причём они располагались на маленьких, но вполне привычных людскому глазу бугорках.

– Ты прекрасна! – выпалил Ганс.

Русалка мелодично рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Зубы у неё и впрямь были преострые, похожие на иголочки, но отважного туриста это уже не могло смутить.

– Прости, я хотел сказать, что необыкновенно счастлив знакомству, – опомнившись, сообщил он.

– Вижу, – лукаво отозвалась русалочка и шевельнула хвостом. – Ты тоже довольно симпатичный и забавный, особенно для человека. В последнее время здесь все туристы ужасно скучные, щёлкают своими камерами и лопочут что-то друг с другом. Один даже пытался покормить меня с рук! – она возмущённо хлопнула по скале хвостовым плавником и наморщила носовые щели. – Надеюсь, ты ничего такого делать не собираешься?

– Нет, что ты! Я преодолел весь мир в поисках такой, как ты! – пылко заверил Ганс и неловко добавил. – И я привёз тебе рыбы.

Русалка вновь засмеялась, потом провела по мокрому камню рядом с собой.

– Рыба никуда не убежит, ног-то у неё нет. Перелезай ко мне и пообщаемся с глазу на глаз.

Тон был более чем многообещающим. Ошалев от радости, Ганс полез из катера. Да что уж там – за такой девой с таким голоском он полез бы хоть к киту в пасть!

Русалка благосклонно наблюдала за его акробатическим этюдом «переберись из катера на остров, не свалившись в воду», поощрительно похлопывая плавником, и только изредка подхихикивала. В финале она даже подала кавалеру руку, помогая устроиться рядом. Рука была гладкая, гидрофобная и очень приятная на ощупь. 

Ганс с облегчением уселся, и русалка тут же чуточку подвинулась, прижавшись к его бедру и ноге приятно-прохладным хвостом. 

Возможно, не только среди людей существовали особи, стремящиеся заключать в объятья представителей другого вида. По крайней мере, именно так подумал Ганс, завороженно глядя в большие круглые глаза русалки. 

Глаза были чудесного жёлто-серого цвета и, насколько можно было судить, слегка насмешливы.

– Меня зовут Ганс! Ганс Миллер, – спохватившись, представился Ганс.

– Ганс Миллер, – прожурчала русалка. – Можешь звать меня Сия. Ты приплыл, надеясь, что я тебе спою? Или, – тут она совершенно недвусмысленно улыбнулась, – ради разнузданной страсти на мокрых солёных камнях?

Ганс покраснел. Его смущение ничуть не облегчал тот факт, что единственная оставшаяся на нём (проклятая жара!) деталь одежды – красные купальные трусы – были бессильны скрыть его восхищение обществом Сии.

– Увы, последнее едва ли достижимо, – безжалостно разбила его надежды дева, одновременно с какой-то дельфиньей наглостью заваливаясь ему поперёк колен.

– П-п-почему?.. – пробормотал Ганс, невольно опуская ладонь на её маленькую грудь.

– Потому что в воде это делать намного удобнее! – засмеялась русалка.

– Я так рад, что у тебя есть грудь… – выдал растерявшийся Ганс.

– Конечно, есть, а то как я буду кого-нибудь выкармливать, сам подумай, – Сия глядела на него, смешливо щурясь. – Ну, какого сигнала ты ещё ждёшь? Погладь меня!

Он с радостью воспользовался этим разрешением (больше смахивавшим на приказ) и принялся оглаживать её сильное изящное тело, покрытое влажной, упругой кожей морского животного. Сия вертелась, то и дело норовя повалить человека случайным движением, и издавала сладкие низкие звуки, всё более протяжные по мере того, как руки человека постепенно спускались к щели мышечного кармана на нижней стороне хвоста.

Увы, дойти до цели Ганс не успел – внезапно щель чуть разошлась, и наружу показалось нечто острое и нежно-розовое. Прежде, чем Ганс успел осознать, что перед ним не что иное, как головка члена, рекомый орган оказался снаружи настолько, насколько это физически допускала характерная для дельфинов складка препуции.

– Что это?! – заорал Ганс, отдёргивая руки.

От его резкого движения Сия соскользнул(а) с его колен и, издав недовольную трель, сел(а), вызывающе топорщась столь ужаснувшей Ганса деталью на фоне обтекаемой формы тела.

– А на что это похоже? Член, разумеется!

– Ты… ты мужчина?! – Ганс потрясённо уставился на пресловутый член. 

Лиловато-розовый, он был довольно длинным и имел причудливую, на человеческий взгляд, форму: очень толстый (Ганс прикинул, что мог бы обхватить его только двумя руками) у основания, он сильно и быстро сужался, а благодаря лёгкому, но явному S-образному изгибу, имел какой-то совершенно инопланетный вид.

Под его взглядом член, кажется, ещё чуточку выдвинулся наружу.

– А это не очевидно? – Сия взял его за руку и потянул ближе к органу преткновения. – Я мужчина, остро нуждающийся в твоей любви прямо сейчас, Ганс Миллер!

– Но у тебя же есть грудь! – из последних сил возразил Ганс, осторожно обхватив чужой во всех смыслах член ближе к срединной части и охнув от непривычного ощущения плотной скользкой кожи, ничуть не похожей на человеческую. – Я… я думал, ты девушка!

– Популярная ошибка, – Сия издал мягкую поощрительную трель, когда Ганс начал на пробу двигать рукой. – У моего вида мужчины кормят малышей… это логично… женщинам и так много чего приходится… ты можешь двигаться немного быстрее?

– Да, конечно, прости, – смутился Ганс. Первоначальный шок уже прошёл, и он понял, что сам факт близости с настоящей сказочной русалкой перевешивает неожиданную новость о поле этой самой русалки. Тем более, он хотел экзотической близости? Он получил такую.

Неожиданно Ганс почувствовал, что скрученный кончик русалочьего члена двигается вне всякой связи со скольжением его руки.

– Постой, – сказал Сия, и его член обвил запястье ошарашенного и очарованного Ганса. – Я не хочу быть неблагодарным…

– Не бери в голову, – щедро отозвался Ганс. Помня об остроте зубов Сии, он меньше всего хотел помещать в этот шредер чувствительные части собственного организма; в то же, что самец русалки, коварно скрывший свою половую принадлежность, допустит человека до собственных сокровенных отверстий, Ганс не верил.

– Ты не поверишь, что я умею делать одним только членом, – искушающе проинформировал коварный русал. – Ни один человек со мной не сравнится.

– М-м-м, – заколебался Ганс. – В другой раз, ладно?

– Ла-а-а-адно, – протянул Сия и вдруг обнял человека обеими руками.

В следующий момент Ганс понял, что оказался в воде, к счастью, его продолжали удерживать так, что голова была на поверхности.

Он издал немужественный визг и почувствовал, что его плавки неумолимо стягивают вниз.

– Не брыкайся, захлебнёшься, – ласково прожурчал Сия. – И не бойся, я не обижу.

Ганс прикинул перспективы и зажмурился, покорно повиснув на русале.

Его собственный начавший опадать от шока член обхватило что-то гибкое и ловкое, заскользило плотным кольцом, защекотало головку. Учитывая, что руки Сии обвивали его плечи и талию, долго гадать, что же это «что-то», не приходилось.

– Знаешь, – выдохнул Ганс, – даже если вы едите людей, это… это того стоит.

***

Целоваться с русалкой было занятием рискованным – благодаря зубам – но риск вознаграждался. Языком Сия тоже умел творить самые удивительные вещи.

– Я приплыву ещё раз, если можно, – сказал Ганс с надеждой. Его плавки утонули, и он сидел на коралловом острове голой задницей, но его это сейчас совсем не смущало.

– Конечно, приплывёшь, – самодовольно зевнул Сия. – Но я устал! Самое время съесть твою рыбу.


End file.
